Tyco
Tyco isn’t a part of the PAW Patrol, but is Alanna’s boyfriend. Lavendertheenvironmentpup Personality: He practically has the same personality as Firepaw and Graypaw from Warriors (or Warrior Cats). Being born on the streets of New York City, Tyco is a street-smart pup that knows what it takes to survive in the city. He’s a bit of a joker, but can be stubborn at times. He makes friends easily, as long as they don’t ask him about his past. He’s too cocky, and can be full of himself. Tyco’s not afraid to get in a fight of any kind, for he thinks he’s the “Top Dog.” He also thinks that he can handle things himself, but sometimes even a tough guy like him needs help. He loves to move around, in that he can’t sit still. Whenever he sees Callie or any other cats, he can’t help but chase them. (When he chases Callie, Tsunami gets upset). Same thing goes with cars (he thinks cars are afraid of him). He attracts girls easily, but he mostly loves Alanna (Tsunami's Foster sister) If he does tell anyone about his past, he lets them know to keep it a secret. Overall, he's tough, stubborn, cocky, street-smart, and a joker. Tyco’s pretty much the same when older, except he gets into less fights. Although, he gains a soft, warm, caring, marshmallow-heart side towards him and Alanna’s puppies. He can be very over-protective (more than Alanna) though. Like when they start dating. Whenever their pups go somewhere, his usual thoughts for their dates are: “Can I trust you?” “You hurt him/her, I hurt you!” “Do not…bring her/him home…after five!” Alanna: “Calm down, sweetie! They’ll be fine!” Tyco: “No! I will not calm down!” (His face turns red while looking at a giggly Alanna) (Turns attention back to Tikal) “Tikal! Stop flirting with Dev! You’re too young to date! I forbid it, until, you’re your grandma’s age!” Tikal: “Oh, my, gosh!” Over-protective dad! Later on, he becomes more closer to his daughter, Tikal. He's VERY protective over her, which sometimes makes her upset. Appearance: Tyco is a brown American Cattle Dog/Wolf/Coyote mix (although he mostly looks like a wolf) with dark brown fur on his chest and belly. His tail is also dark brown, with the top of his tail being brown with a light-yellowish tan covering the center, and the tip being light yellow, (as if the design is split) with brown under it (Gosh, it’s hard to explain his tail design in words:(). He has dark brown ears, dark brown paws with light yellow toes (his right paw remains brown), and a long bang that covers his right eye (which he never pulls back), with light yellow and dark brown high lights. His left eye is dark blue and his right eye is red. Bio: (This mostly sounds like a story-Just letting you know) When Tyco was a puppy, he was a striking young stray that lived among the streets of New York City. Since he was an orphan, he took care of his own self. One day, he was looking for food when he wandered into a lab. The pup sniffed around until he bumped into a scientist. He showed affection by standing on his hind legs with his front paws on the scientist’s leg. The scientist lifted him up, placing him on the testing table, putting a tag on his ear. They settled him in a cage with the other animals; snakes, dogs, mice, cats, etc. He quickly made friends with a bright blue and white Chihuahua named Varjack. Varjack was a loyal pup, always by Tyco’s side-that is, until Varjack was experimented on. Failing their attempt on the experiment called, “Cybernetically Heightened Intelligence” (C.H.I.) they brought him back into his cage, with Tyco barking happily as he jumped up and down. Varjack asked, “What’s wrong with you?” Tyco responded with, “Hiya, Var-Var! Nice to see you again, bud!” “The name’s Varjack!” Varjack growled. “But I call you that all the t-” “And who are you calling “bud”? Me, friends with you? Ha! You’re not even good enough to be my friend!” Tyco’s eyes were getting teary. “But we…I!” “Just stay in your cage, weirdo!” Tyco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Good night…..Varjack.” The next day, when he was older, Tyco was chosen for the second try of the C.H.I. experiment. As they placed them on the testing table, the scientists went to go get the supplies needed. Tyco jumped off the table to look at the blueprints. His eyes widened in fear as he gazed upon the blueprints. “Implant computer chip in brain? Claws will need opening so wires can connect to every part of body and to the brain?!” Tyco whimpered as he quickly backed away from the blueprints, but bumped into the scientist’s leg. He tried to escape, but the scientist grabbed him, placed him on the table, and locked him up, giving him a shot. Before he could blink, everything went pitch black. After the failed operation, Tyco was placed on the floor next to Varjack. “Oh, great!” Tyco said in his head. “Hey, weirdo!” Varjack said. Tyco didn’t respond. “Hey, mutt, I’m talking to you!” “Just, leave me alone!” Tyco said. “Oh, tough guy now, are ya?” Varjack then somehow, without touching Tyco, shoved him into the wall. “How’d you do that?” Tyco asked. “With my new powers, idiot! I have Psychokinesis! I’m the top dog around here!” “Don’t let this control you!” Tyco said, tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t like your attitude!” Varjack said as he used his tail to lift Tyco, flicking it to make it look like Tyco got punched. Moving him towards the wall, he stopped him, and with one clap of his paws, Tyco’s head collided with the wall. The other animals gasped in horrified shock. Tyco struggled to get up, rubbing his head. “Defeated already? Good!” Varjack laughed. Tyco began to growl and without hesitating, while Varjack’s back was turned, bit his neck, killing him. Tyco began to laugh as he gazed upon Varjack. His red eye then began to glow. “That felt great! I mean, I wasn’t going to do that, but I’m so glad I did! Wow, what a rush!” A cat then asked, “Are you, really?” Tyco looked at what he had done. He started to cry as his eyes disappeared under his hair. “I’m so sorry…..” Suddenly, he felt something touch his nose. It was Varjack, with a grin on his face. "Thank you..." he said softly. "For what?" Tyco asked. "For saving me...Saving me from myself." Tyco whipped away a tear, a small grin forming on his face. "I treated you so rudely, but you, you never lost faith in me." "That's what friends are for...Var-Var!" "Goodbye, best friend." The next day, Tyco awakened early, searching for a way out. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else. He tried squeezing between the bars, but didn’t make it through. So he tried going out the door, scratching at the lock. It clicked open, and before he ran off, a little baby mouse and its mother stopped him. "What about us?" the baby mouse asked. "I'll be back. I promise." Finally, he leapt up, and raced off. As he ran, tears flew from his eyes, thinking about what he’d done to his best friend. Sure, it was the right thing to do, but still, it felt like a knife went through his sunken heart. Quotes: *''“What? You can’t herd? Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”'' –Tyco playfully teasing Alanna during herding practice *“''I, I like you a lot!”'' –Tyco telling Alanna how he feels about her *“''Why did you change?”'' –Tyco questioning Varjack *''“Things are going to change now. Being kind has gotten nowhere!”'' –Tyco talking to himself about changing his ways *''“So what if you can see the darkest side of me….No one will ever change this animal I have become!”'' –Tyco talking to Alanna about his past *''“Are you satisfied?!”'' –Tyco arguing with Tsunami *“''Save your breath…..It’s far from over!”'' –Tyco teasing the herding crew, Chase, Sylvia, Solitaire, and Alanna *''"I can't! It's like, my past is creeping in my soul."'' -Tyco talking to Alanna after telling her his past *"Just, stay away, and you'll be safe from me." -Tyco talking to Rocky and Alanna *''"The secret side of me, I'll never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it! So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it!"'' -Tyco warning Rocky and Skye to stay away from him *"If there's ever a time were you are in trouble, I will fight for you until the end!" -Tyco talking to Alanna and their newborn pups *"Remember, living on these streets is difficult, but you mustn't show any fear, or else they will take advantage of you and tease you all your life. We don't share around here, we take what's ours and leave it at that! So you must become fearsome, like me. If you are feared, then no one would dare to come near us! Do I make myself clear?" -Tyco talking to his pack of strays after changing his ways Relationships: Chase: Loves to tease him, which upsets Alanna. But the first time he met him, he thought Chase and Alanna had a thing for each other, making him jealous due to the amount of time they spent together. One day, he saw Alanna nuzzling Chase, and without a second thought, tackled him down! Alanna immediately told Tyco that it was a sisterly nuzzle. Tyco then blushed in embarrassment. He then said, "Oh, I totally knew that! Just felt like tackling some pups." Skye: They get along pretty well, but if she asks him about going to Katie’s to get groomed, it’s a flat NO for him. Rocky: Loves to tease him too, although he reminds him of Varjack, before he changed. Rubble: Treats him like a brother, yet he felt betrayed when he was kicked off the team. He thought Rubble was on his side…. Everest: He thinks she’s pretty cool, although she thinks that he’s a show-off. Zuma: He also treats him like a brother. Marshall: Tyco thinks he’s pathetic, but never says it. Likes: *Winning *Protecting Alanna Dislikes: *Talking about his past Fears: *His only fear is hurting or even worse, killing his friends and Alanna. Voice actors: Younger Tyco: Voice of Fleet (from Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) Older Tyco: Voice of Garth (from Alpha and Omega) Attires: *Before he was kicked off the team, Tyco had a golden collar with silver paw prints, with the tag having a silver background with a golden paw print on it. His job was for being a loyal pup. *After he was kicked off the team, he started wearing a black collar with silver spikes. Abilities: Fighting, running, herding Trivia: *Whenever he sees Callie, he can’t help but chase her. *His Grandmother was a coyote that mated with a wolf, thus creating his mom, and his mom mated with a dog, thus creating Tyco. *He has night terrors about his past. *Tyco never pulls back his hair unless he had a very good reason to. *He can have one of his "insane moments." Which is practically what happened after the second failed experiment. *He was a part of the PAW Patrol, but he was kicked off for lying, and fighting. *He was a sweet pup, but after what he'd done to his best friend, he's having trouble figuring out who he is. A regular pup, or a monster... *Through life, he thought that lying and rudeness was the answer, because in his past, being kind has just gotten him into more trouble, so Alanna wants to help him. *Before I made Alanna, Tyco was going to have a crush on Everest, then Skye, then Tsunami, but I thought it'll be cute to have an honest pup, like Alanna, trying to help Tyco, as his crush. *Both Alanna and Rocky remind him of Varjack, before he changed. *He used to flirt with Solitaire, but she put her paw down, for she likes Sightless. Stories he's in: The Life of Tyco (musical) '-coming soon' coming soon... Song articles: *The Animal Tyco has Become *Tyco-Flawed Design *Tyco Feels Like a Monster *Tyco and Varjack: Monster